


A Slightly Above Average Hero

by argo1993



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argo1993/pseuds/argo1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the end of season three, after everything has been calm for a little while, two unknown men are about to arrive in Storybrook, and let all hell loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slightly Above Average Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So bear with us, this is just the preface and I promise what's happening will make more sense as the story gets going.Happy Reading!

It was a cold day, when it happened. The sound of frosted grass crunching underfoot permeated the air as the grey haired man walked casually around the duck pond, occasionally flicking glances at the lone figure sitting on a bench on the opposite bank. Mist billowed from his crooked mouth in a steady rhythm, his fists clenched and unclenched deep in his pockets. He stopped walking and looked across the pool of water between him and his goal. It looked like a cracked mirror, thin shards of broken ice several feet across floating on the stillest water. He prided himself on taking joy from the little things in life, this man. 

The man pulled his black wool coat closer to his body and moved around the pond anti-clockwise, breathing steadily. The air stung his lungs as he inhaled, but he forced deep breaths.  
He approached the woman from the left. She was facing away from the water, her blonde hair falling in a curtain over her face as she looked down at the phone. Her legs were crossed and her shoulders hunched. She wasn’t even aware that there was anyone behind her when the dart hit her in the back of the neck.  
Her phone was still lying face up on the grass as the first spots of rain started to fall an hour and 17 minutes later. 

****  
On the other side of town a germanic looking man with a fair complexion and blue eyes shook the rain out of his hair before walking into the coffee shop and ordering two Lattes. He wasn’t entirely sure what the difference between one milky coffee and any other was, but he did as he was told.  
And he had been told to get two lattes.  
He paid with plastic and smiled at the blank barista before walking back to the car. He placed the coffees in the cup holders of the unmarked Mercedes estate, and was just about to start the engine when he cursed and took the keys out of the ignition. He looked over his shoulder into the back seat.  
‘I forgot the sugar,’ he said, then he got back out and ran through the rain.  
The dark haired woman lying on the back seat didn’t stir. A purple bruise was starting to form on her right thigh, just below her skirt. 

****

The motorway was quiet for a friday afternoon. They had been driving for eight hours, and not once had anyone tried to overtake the white van. They were driving at a steady 55 miles per hour, which may be considered a little slow for a highway in the middle of nowhere. But it was better to be considered a cautious driver than be pulled over by some new cop on the job who was stopping people left, right and center for being two miles over a reasonable speed.  
They couldn’t risk being pulled over.  
The blonde man looked at his watch, then checked it against the clock on the dashboard, then looked out of the passenger window at the flat ground flying past them. There was the occasional sign post that probably meant something to people who could drive, but he could not. Luckily it didn’t bother him, being ignorant of things he didn’t see as important. The man driving, however, could not stand not knowing things. He didn’t overtly ask questions, but he had developed a way of making people explain themselves without giving away the fact he wasn’t a scholar in the subject. For instance, he didn’t know the difference between one kind of milky coffee and another, but he told Christian to get them for him anyway. He had an image to keep up.  
He looked over at Christian and found the boy asleep, slumped against the door. Amateurs. Keeping one hand on the wheel, the older man hit out and caught the other in the middle of the chest with the back of his hand.  
‘What?’ Christian said, obviously still half asleep. He had better sense than to speak to his boss like that when he was fully awake.  
‘They’ll be stirring soon, so please, try to stay awake. Although, after your performance today, I’m not entirely sure whether you are more use to me awake or comatose.’  
‘Look, she’s unconscious in the back of the van. I did my job, I don’t know what more I could have done. Maybe knock her out in the middle of a public place, that seemed to work for you,’ Christian replied, indignantly.  
The man driving was losing his patience as he replied. ‘You could have put her anywhere but splayed out on the back seat of your car while you flirted with the woman giving you coffee! Do you think people in that town don’t know what she looks like? She runs the damn place. They may not like her, but if faced with finding her face down in the back of some stranger’s car, it’s likely that some alarm bells may have rung’.  
‘The woman who gave me your coffee was 70. And smelt weird’.  
All Christian got in reply to that was a glare designed to make people fear for their life. And it worked.  
‘Sorry, Sir,’ he added, not meaning a word of it, but wishing to stay alive until their job was done. 

****

In the dark interior of the back of the van, a woman brushed her blonde hair out her eyes, trying to make sense of where they hell she was. But her head hurt, and for some reason her neck hurt, and she had only been awake a few seconds. The ground beneath her was hard and littered in tiny little bit of gravel that were digging into her body where she lay. So far she had managed to piece together that she was in the back of a moving vehicle, and that someone else was here with her, according to the shallow breaths coming from the other corner.  
The only light was coming from a pinprick hole in what she supposed was the doors. She strained her eyes in the direction of the breathing, but could only make out a slumped body. She couldn’t even tell if it was male or female. With great effort she dragged her heavy body off the ground and rose onto her hands and knees. Catching her hands on small stones and one loose screw she slowly shuffled her way over to the lump in the corner. She stared at it, waiting for features to come in to focus. It was a woman, going by the skirt and the heels, and the hair looked dark, but honestly she couldn’t really tell. The blonde reached out a hand and shook the other person’s shoulder.  
‘Hey, wake up,’ she said, and waited for a response.  
She didn’t get one, so she shook harder and shouted ‘Wake up!’.  
The figure stirred and moved a little, grunting in pain.  
‘Emma?’ The figure asked, softly. ‘What’s going on?’  
Emma snatched her hand back as she recognised the voice.  
‘Regina?’ she replied. ‘Shit’.


End file.
